Ending (Joyful)
Once Buddy has defeated all 6 Warlords, Lardy Hernandez, Vega Van Dam, Mr. Beautiful, Dice Mahone, Sindy Gallows and Big Lincoln, she will be returned to the List one last time, in order for her to face the true leader of Olathe. Overview Endings Overview Before the spoilers are displayed below, there are three endings and three epilgue dialogues you can receive. The endings are result of a final choice from Buddy, once being modified as to whether Bolo was attacked by Sweetheart: # SWALLOW ENDING: Take the Antidote # DESTROY ENDING: Don't let Rando go after killing Dice Mahone and Sindy Gallows and don't take the antidote # DESTROY ENDING 2: Let Rando go after killing Dice Mahone and Sindy Gallows and don't take the antidote Epilogues Overview Once the ENDING has been shown, a final EPILOGUE will be shown. The three epilogues are accessed as follows: # NORMAL EPILOGUE: Do not see Brad's hallucination below and do not visit the Joy Lab # LISA EPILOGUE: Do not see Brad's hallucination below and visit the Joy Lab. Overrides the NORMAL ENDING # MARTY EPILOGUE: See Brad's hallucination below while the Joy Mask is worn. Overrides LISA EPILOGUE. Ending Walkthrough Before continuing to the left, if you wish to experience the MARTY ENDING, visit the area between the Area 1 Crossroads and Area 2 Crossroads where Rando fell and interact with the hallucination of Brad. NOTE: You must have dealt less than 2000 damage at the start of the game against Joy Mutant Brad and let the 8 turns of the fight continue automatically as well as wearing the Joy Mask. Buddy has killed all of the Warlords and has become the most powerful person in Olathe. An odd trumpet can be heard in the distance. To the west, this can be seen to be Dr. Yado, impressed that Buddy has not yet turned into a Joy Mutant. He continues to play his trumpet, ordering Sweetheart to attack. Part way into the fight, Buzzo breaks up the fight and defends her from Sweetheart. He rushes her on to Yado to fight it himself. Buddy runs to the left to find Dr. Yado, perched on a throne of Joy mutants, seating himself as king of Olathe. He is surprised that Buddy survived Sweetheart's attack -- being against his plan. Yado being on this throne of course gets in the way of Buddy's attempt to become the most powerful person in Olathe. As they fight, Yado is unsure as to whether he wants to attack Buddy, it is unknown yet as to why he would want her alive. As Buddy continues to attack him, her head starts to hurt, fueling her Joy induced rage, similar to that of Brads at the end of LISA: THE PAINFUL. Once Yado is attacked further, Buddy hallucinate and see a vision of Rando with a flower attached to him. Rando will cry and hug Buddy as she continues to attack him. Buddy will black out and have a flashback of herself and Brad -- of Brad promising that she will be able to go out for the first time. Upon a sea of blood and flowers, is Brad, covered in scars as he was at the end of PAINFUL, with flowers in place of the arrows. A man that she hates and sees as a failure -- yet the man that loved and protected her. Buddy will experience again Brad's slow decline as he protected her throughout all of her years. No matter how she fights, he refuses to hurt her and loves her regardless. Here, despite her attacking him, he will sacrifice his health to heal Buddy. Despite his, it shows his slow decline, becoming angry at Buddy. He turns from 'Brad', to 'Dad' to 'The Nobody'. After Yado's throne is defeated, he laments his defeat and leaves behind the Antidote and flees. Of course, Buddy pursues him. Entering the cave seen early in the game will show another hallucination of Brad holding Rando's mask. Upon approach he will fade away. Upon approaching Yado, Buddy demands him to answer her questions regrading what is going on. Yado refuses. Buddy threatens him further. Yado reveals his name to her, and claims that he is a man of science -- a man of 'Higher power'. That this is 'his world' and that Buddy is his pawn. He reveals that Buddy has been 'engineered' by him, and that he is her 'father', that she must obey him. This may mean biological father, but most likely means she is an experiment. Suddenly, a sword comes flying from the side and strike Yado, fatally striking him. Buzzo approaches Buddy, his arm severed and his body bloodied. he is surprised that she survived Yado. He laments that Brad was in fact a good person and that what happened to her wasn't his fault. He blames the whole series of events of the effect Lisa had on him after her death. He tried to blame everyone but himself. He tells Buddy Yado was never her father, and it was Brad who protected her the most. He makes sure Buddy has the antidote and calls to Lisa that he 'did it'. He transforms into a Joy Mutant, consumed by the despair. This possibly means that towards the end of JOYFUL, in his despair, he has taken Joy to try and cope with himself. Upon killing Buzzo, Buddy starts to realize the extent to which she is turning. A hallucination of Rando appears over the gap as well as Brad's mutant form -- crying. Buddy realized that despite all her running and fighting, Brad is still inside her head. That she was free from all of her pain. She hallucinated further that Brad is whispering to her. The hallucination tell Buddy what she really wants to hear -- that she did it all by herself, that they just got in the way; showing she is further and further developing into a Joy Mutant. They tell her she is "strong, smart and now Queen... A God.". Buddy will be given a choice. Stay with her hallucinations and wallow in the pity she has created or to take the vaccine and move on with her life, putting the pain behind. This choice will change the ending received. Endings Them Upon taking the Vaccine, the credits roll and a clear blue vista can be seen. Buddy's sword lies in the open stabbed to the ground and a grave with a flower is seen -- the grave of Buzzo. An older Buddy is seen, holding Yado's trumpet. Next to her, Brad alongside a young Baby; Rando's grave marked by his mask lies on the far right. This would mean that Buddy can use Yado's trumpet to control the mutants, using them to make the world whole again. The baby's father is currently unknown despite many theories attempting to find out whom it is. Cut to black. Them Buddy refuses to take the vaccine and stays with Rando, giving into her Joy fueled hallucination. A blood red vista is seen as the screen pans to the right. The grave where Buzzo was in the Leave Them ending is not there, as he would still be collapsed where he died. Brad's corpse is seen strewn over the area, revealed to have been done by Buddy, transformed into a Joy Mutant next to Rando's body; Brad's torn head is seen to the far right in place of Rando's grave in the Leave Them ending. The last hope of the world, the last woman -- given into Joy with no one left to carry on the human race. The Join Them ending has two variants, interestingly. Buddy can possibly be seen holding the Baby at the end of the Join Them ending, if Buddy drops Rando and kills Bolo herself after defeating Dice Mahone and Sindy Gallows. It is not currently known what this would imply, as it would make more sense for the baby to be there if Bolo has 'his way' with her whilst holding Rando, as opposed to the other way round. It is also strange that the Baby appears in both endings and is only not shown if Bolo is killed differently as the baby is in the Leave Them ending regardless. It would best be explained by "Dale", from the early part of the story, was killed after Buddy was tied up and no one said what he did to her to for that punishment. It's only implied. Epilogues NORMAL EPILOGUE Obtained by not visiting the Joy Lab and not seeing Brad's hallucination. LISA EPILOGUE Obtained by visiting the Joy Lab and not seeing Brad's hallucination. Overrides the NORMAL EPILOGUE: MARTY EPILOGUE Obtained by seeing Brad's hallucination. Overrides the NORMAL EPILOGUE: Trivia * The Marty Epilogue is the only mention of Marty in the entirety of LISA: THE JOYFUL. * There's some speculation that the unidentified person in the Normal Epilogue is Mrs. Yado, the corpse of the woman in LISA: THE PAINFUL's Joy Lab. Category:Locations Category:Joyful Locations Category:Area 2(Joyful) Category:Endings